Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling constant air volume of an electric device adapted to exhaust or supply air.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, an air flowmeter is directly installed in an air duct of an electric device to ensure a constant volume air flow. The method increases the production cost, and a dysfunction of the air flowmeter may result in control failure.
Other methods for controlling the constant air volume require monitoring of static pressure to adjust the rotational speed, or require strong computing capacity of the MCU of the motor controller, all of which increase the production cost.
In addition, the motor controller is usually installed on the motor body and the motor body is installed in the air duct. This arrangement complicates the installation and affects the ventilation efficiency of the electric device.